Unforgivable
by Margarida
Summary: Uma fic especial, protagonizada por um personagem que eus empre achie que merecia uma segunda chance...Fic completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem à Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Nota: os eventos descritos neste fic ocorrem em paralelo à luta de Atena e seus cavaleiros contra Hades, que será mencionada em um determinado ponto da história. Porém, a história que se segue é um romance, sem cenas de luta ou cosmos queimando para derrotar um inimigo.

Quanto ao tempo em que se transcorre a história, é uma questão de poucos dias porque, segundo a cronologia dos eventos ocorridos na série Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, as batalhas ocorrem em um período de cerca de um mês. Assim, consideremos que Julian e Sorento já viajavam há alguns dias antes de chegar ao vilarejo.

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Clavo mi remo en el agua_

_Llevo tu remo en el mío_

_Creo que he visto una luz_

_Al otro lado del rio_

_Finco o meu remo na água_

_Levo o teu remo no meu_

_Acredito ter visto uma luz_

_No outro lado do rio_

_El día le irá pudiendo poco a poco al frío_

_Creo que he visto una luz_

_Al otro lado del rio_

_O dia irá vencer aos poucos o frio_

_Acredito ter visto uma luz_

_No outro lado do rio_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já fazia alguns dias que aquels dois belos e jovens rapazes viajavam pelo mundo ajudando as vítimas, muitas crianças, da grande enchente que havia varrido os cinco continentes terrestres. Por onde passavam, deixavam uma mensagem de esperança e algum dinheiro para rerguer prédios, casas e escolas. Um deles, um rapaz de longos cabelos e olhos azuis, fazia isso por sentir que alguma coisa estava errada e seu espírito inquieto o alertava disso, além de ser dono da maior fortuna que a Grécia conhecia. Porém, o outro, de cabelos acizentados na altura dos ombros e surpreendentes olhos violetas (com uma leve coloração puxada para o rosa), o auxiliava por conta de um certo evento ocorrido em seu passado recente e pelo qual ele se penitenciava. Mas agora não é momento para falarmos sobre esse assunto.

-Veja este lugar, Sorento! Certamente é o que mais sofreu danos de todos que visitamos até agora! - comentou com o amigo o rapaz de olhos azuis. Sorento, andando mais atrás, observava a tudo com um ar de desolação. O vilarejo onde estavam era a própria imagem da destruição: casas destelhadas ou, literalmente, em ruínas, árvores caídas por todo canto; até a igreja do lugar estava danificada, com rachaduras que percorriam toda a extensão de sua fachada. Lama, sujeira e ratos cobriam as ruelas e pessoas tentavam manter alguma ordem. Sem sucesso.

-Tem toda razão, Julian... Parece que as pessoas deste vilarejo perderam tudo o que tinham.

-Então, não podemos perder tempo. Precisamos procurar pelo prefeito daqui ou o padre, alguém que possa nos dizer o que é preciso ser feito.

Mal Julian tomou esta decisão e uma garota, pouco mais que uma menina, saiu de uma das casas destelhadas e vinha caminhando pela rua, carregando uma cesta. Ao vê-la, Sorento logo se impressionou: era realmente bela, com seus longos cabelos castanhos soltos, emoldurados por uma faixa de tecido branco. Tinha olhos castanhos escuros e a pele muito branca, quase pálida, e uma boca rosada. Era pequena, mas de corpo bem feito e caminhava com passos curtos e graciosos. Parecia uma princesa em trajes de camponesa, um alento em meio àquela balbúrdia.

Quando ela se aproximou dos dois, Julian a chamou.

-Com licença, senhorita!

-Pois não?

-Poderia nos informar quem é a pessoa responsável por este lugar? O prefeito ou o padre?

-Em nosso vilarejo, a autoridade maior é o padre Jean Luc, senhor. Se quiser, eu posso levá-los até ele.

-Seria um prazer, senhorita...

-Ágatha, senhor.

-Ágatha, meu nome é Julian Solo.

-Julian Solo? É o herdeiro da família Solo, que viaja pelo mundo ajudando as vítimas da grande enchente?

-Vejo que ouviu falar de mim...

-Senhor, não sabe a honra e alegria que é recebê-lo em nosso vilarejo, tão castigado pelas chuvas! - a garota exclamou, visivelmente feliz. Sorento acabou se encantando com o sorriso sincero dela quando Ágatha se dirigiu a ele - E o senhor deve ser o estudante de música que o acompanha, não?

-Me chamo Sorento, senhorita.

-Muito prazer, senhor. Me acompanhem que eu os levarei até o padre Jean Luc...

Ainda admirando o frescor da beleza de Ágatha, Sorento pegou sua mala e a caixa de sua flauta e seguiu a garota, que ia na frente conversando com Julian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Padre Jean Luc! Temos visitas! - gritou Ágatha, entrando pela igreja e se dirigindo à sacristia. Julian e Sorento ficaram no salão, observando com pesar o altar desmanchado, os bancos de madeira apodrecendo por causa da água acumulada e as pinturas das paredes rachadas e sem vida.

-Eles estão esperando pelo senhor. - disse Ágatha, voltando da sacristia de braço dado a um senhor de idade, de cabelos muito brancos e sorriso miúdo - Estes são os senhores Julian Solo e Sorento.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, padre.

-O prazer é imensamente meu, rapaz. Aqui em nosso vilarejo ouvimos falar de sua viagem para ajudar as vítimas das chuvas... É um alento saber que poderá nos auxiliar com nossos problemas.

-É para isso que estamos aqui, padre Jean Luc. Diga-me, o que é preciso de imediato, remédios, roupas...

Enquanto o padre e Julian conversavam, Sorento ficou de pé próximo à porta, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Sentia um aperto muito grande no coração e vontade de chorar. Ainda mais quando viu um grupo de crianças e idosos, todos tristes, vindo em sua direção.

-Senhor, poderia nos arranjar comida...

-Eu não tenho nada, minha senhora.

-Senhora Dolores... - chamou Ágatha, saindo da igreja com a cesta que carregava anteriormente - Eu não tenho muito o que oferecer, mas acho que podemos dividir isto aqui...

A garota colocou a cesta no chão e começou a distribuir seu conteúdo: algumas frutas, pães e bolachas. Tomado por um sentimento de solidariedade, Sorento agachou-se e passou a ajudá-la. Logo todas as pessoas tinham alguma coisa para comer.

-Deus a abençoe, menina Ágatha... Se estivessem vivos, seus pais se orgulhariam muito de você...

-Obrigada, senhora Dolores.

-O senhor é músico? - perguntou um menino a Sorento, ao ver a caixa da flauta do rapaz. Ele não se desgrudava dela de jeito nenhum.

-Sou estudante de música, garoto. Quer me ouvir tocar?

-Lógico!

O pequeno grupo cercou o rapaz, que tirou sua flauta da caixa e começou a tocar. Era uma música alegre, folclórica, que convidava todos os presentes a sorrir. Largando a cesta no chão, Ágatha puxou uma das meninas pequenas e começou a dançar com ela, rodopiando e fazendo com que seu perfume se espalhasse pelo ar, quase desconcentrado Sorento com aquele cheiro doce...

-Eu lhe disse, padre, que a música de Sorento é capaz de alegrar até mesmo a mais triste das pessoas! - comentou Julian, saindo da igreja ao lado do padre.

-E então, Julian? O que podemos fazer por este lugar? - perguntou o rapaz, parando de tocar. E todas as atenções voltaram-se para o herdeiro da família Solo.

-Bem... Há muito o que fazer, desde limpeza até a construção de novas casas. Conversei com o padre Jean Luc e acho melhor ficarmos aqui por uns dias, para encaminhar tudo com clareza.

-Como quiser.

-Tio, o senhor vai ficar aqui? - perguntou a Sorento a menina que dançava com Ágatha.

-Vou sim... Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Legal! A gente vai ter música todo dia!

Feliz, o grupo se dispersou depressa. O padre, então, se virou para Ágatha e falou com ela.

-Minha filha, estes rapazes irão precisar de um lugar para ficar enquanto estiverem por aqui. Poderia hospedá-los em sua casa?

-É claro, padre. Eles podem dormir no quarto maior.

-Não vamos atrapalhar a senhorita?

-De forma alguma, será um prazer. Se quieserem, eu os levo até lá para que possam guardar suas coisas e descansarem um pouco.

Assim, pegando sua cesta de volta, a garota os levou para sua casa. Intimamente, Sorento tinha adorado a idéia de hospedar-se por lá.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Entrem e fiquem à vontade. Só peço que não reparem na bagunça... Eu ainda não tive tempo de arrumar as coisas, limpar os móveis direito. Venham, o quarto fica no andar de cima.

Subindo as escadas, que rangiam com as passadas vigorosas dos rapazes, os três se dirigiram para o quarto. Passaram por outros dois até chegar a um que ficava no final do corredor.

-Aqui está. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, não hesitem em me procurar no primeiro quarto. O padre Jean Luc está no segundo.

-Oh, então ele também está hospedado aqui.

-Sim. A casa paroquial desabou completamente. A sorte foi que o padre estava jantando aqui, conosco. A casa da minha família foi uma das poucas a ficar de pé, mas há goteiras por toda parte e rachaduras em algumas paredes.

Julian ia fazer um comentário quando ouviram uma porta se abrir. Do quarto onde o padre estava hospedado, um menino que não devia ter mais do que sete anos saiu, meio envergonhado e encarando os dois rapazes com um ar desconfiado.

-Venha cá, Ryan... - chamou Ágatha, estendendo a mão para o menino - Não precisa ter medo, eles são amigos.

Entrando no quarto, o menino agarrou-se nas pernas da garota e escondeu seu rosto na barra da saia que ela usava.

-Este é meu irmão, Ryan. Vamos, cumprimente os rapazes.

-Oi, Ryan. Eu sou Julian Solo, mas pode me chamar de "amigo"!

Julian estendeu a mão para o menino, mas Ryan agarrou-se com mais força nas pernas da irmã.

-Eu sou Sorento. - disse o rapaz, tentando puxar conversa, mas sem sucesso. Ágatha sorriu, meio sem jeito.

-Melhor deixar quieto... Anda, vai brincar no seu quarto, vai Ryan.

Com ar de assustado, Ryan correu para seu quarto e trancou a porta. A garota então falou aos amigos.

-Desculpem pela atitude de Ryan, mas ele está assim por causa das chuvas. Até falar ele não consegue mais.

-Um trauma?

-Exatamente, senhor.

Ágatha baixou os olhos, tristemente. Sorento, sentindo um certo remorso, pegou sua flauta e tirou dela algumas notas harmoniosas. Suficientes para a garota sorrir de novo.

-O som de sua flauta é maravilhoso, senhor.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Sorento. Senhor me dá a impressão de que sou um velho de oitenta anos! - ele respondeu, também sorrindo.

-Então, já que é assim, esqueça o senhor Solo e me chame de Julian. - completou o outro rapaz, sorrindo para a garota. Àgatha assentiu com um aceno e saiu do quarto. Precisava cuidar dos preparativos para o jantar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De noite, reunidos em volta da mesa do jantar, Julian e o padre Jean Luc discutiam as primeiras providências que deveriam ser tomadas, enquanto Sorento terminava de lustrar sua flauta. O cheiro de comida caseira invadia a sala e ele viu, pela porta aberta da cozinha, Ágatha ás voltas com panelas, pratos e legumes. Deixando seu instrumento sobre uma mesinha de canto, o rapaz foi até a garota.

-Precisa de ajuda?

-Ah, não precisa se incomodar. Eu termino logo.

-Se eu me ocupar destes legumes, certamente o jantar sairá mais rápido e menos trabalhoso para você. - disse Sorento, arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa e pegando uma faca. Em pouco tempo, as cenouras, tomates e pepinos estavam todos cortados e ajeitados em uma travessa com tanto capricho que dava até dó comê-los. Depois, meio desajeitado, ele pegou os pratos e talheres e os levou para a mesa.

-Milagre! Nenhum prato foi parar no chão!

-Engraçadinho, Julian...

Em pouco tempo, a comida foi servida. Arroz, cozido de carne, salada e a vergonha de Ágatha.

-Desculpem pela comida simples, mas é o que tenho para oferecer.

-Está delicioso, Ágatha. Nem nas festas de minha família eu pude provar uma comida tão gostosa e bem feita.

-Eu assino embaixo! - exclamou Sorento, com a boca cheia de arroz e um meio sorriso - E seu irmão? Não vai comer?

-Ryan prefere comer no quarto... Eu já separei o prato dele, com licença.

Aproveitando a saída da garota, Julian e Sorento entreolharam-se. Perguntariam ou não ao padre o que queriam saber.

-Se querem saber sobre os pais de Ágatha ou o trauma de Ryan, estejam à vontade. Comigo podem se abrir. - ele disse, deixando seu garfo sobre o prato e encarando os dois rapazes.

-Como o senhor adivinhou?

-Anos de experiência em sermões e confessionários, rapazes...

-Está certo... Ágatha e Ryan são órfãos?

-Sim. A mãe deles morreu logo depois que o Ryan nasceu. Desde pequena é a Ágatha quem cuida dele e da casa...

-E o pai dela?

-Este é um trauma recente... A grande enchente, vocês sabem...

Sorento baixou os olhos e ficou remexendo a comida em seu prato. Sentia uma certa melancolia. Certamente o pai da garota tinha morrido por causa das chuvas. E ele se sentia culpado por isso...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cansados da viagem, Julian e Sorento se recolheram logo para dormir. Mas, se o primeiro apagou assim que deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, o segundo mal conseguia manter-se quieto na cama. Os acontecimentos recentes de sua vida teimavam em povoar a sua mente, lembrando-o dos pecados que cometera em nome de uma utopia.

Sorento de Sirene, General Marina de Poseidon. O mais fiel dos seguidores do deus dos mares, o responsável pelas chuvas que haviam castigado a Terra há alguns dias. Poseidon planejava destruir a humanidade e criar uma nova forma de vida, uma utopia perfeita no planeta. E Sorento compartilhava desse ideal, auxiliando o deus em seu templo submarino. Julian Solo era a reencarnação de Poseidon, mas não sabia disso. Sua memória como o deus dos mares tinha sido apagada após a luta contra Atena e seus cavaleiros, vitoriosos porque lutavam pela justiça e pela paz na Terra. Ideais que Sorento entendeu quando lutou contra Shun de Andrômeda e foi vencido. Desde então, ele acompanhava Julian em uma longa viagem pelo mundo, como forma de pagar por seus pecados.

Virando-se para a parede, o rapaz pensava agora nos lugares castigados por onde já passara, nas crianças que alegrara com sua música, outrora usada para matar, e também em... Em Ágatha. A garota não saía de seu pensamento, nem a imagem da desolação que o vilarejo se encontrava. Apesar disso, considerou-a como um alento em meio à desgraça, um sopro de beleza e vida. Tanto para as pessoas que a cercavam como para ele...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aqui estou eu novamente! Bem, eu tinha pensado em postar uma fic com os guerreiros deuses primeiro, mas eu ainda não terminei de desnvolver o argumento, então eu acabei iniciando esta aqui com o Sorento. Eu amo esse cara, mas prefiro a versão mangá dele, acho que é mais bacana e desenvolvida, tem até uma participação na saga de Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sobre todo creo que_

_No todo está perdido_

_Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima_

_Y yo, soy un vaso vacío_

_Sobretudo, acredito que_

_Nem tudo está perdido_

_Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima_

_E eu sou um copo vazio_

_Oigo una voz que me llama_

_casi un suspiro_

_Rema, rema, rema-a_

_Rema, rema, rema-a_

_Ouço uma voz que me chama_

_Quase um suspiro_

_Rema, rema, rema_

_Rema, rema, rema_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já que não tinha dormido nada a noite inteira, Sorento se levantou assim que o sol nasceu. Ao passar pelo quarto de Ágatha, viu que a porta estava aberta. Com certeza a garota havia acordado. Descendo a escada devagar, para não fazer barulho, o rapaz foi até a cozinha e a viu preparando o café. Como estava calor, Ágatha tinha deixado o robe sobre uma cadeira e usava apenas uma camisola, que marcava as curvas de seu corpo perfeito de menina. Sorento ficou quieto, observando-a fascinado, quando ela se virou de frente para a porta da cozinha e deu de cara com o rapaz.

-Sorento... Já acordou... - ela comentou, vermelha de vergonha e vestindo depressa seu robe. Sem jeito, o rapaz sorriu e se sentou em volta da mesa. Enquanto servia uma xícara de café para ele, Ágatha não deixou de reparar nos músculos bem desenhados do peito de Sorento, que estava sem camisa.

-Obrigado... Acordou cedo, hein?

-Precisava preparar o café do padre Jean Luc...

-Ele já saiu?

-Já. Foi para a igreja preparar a missa do dia. E Julian, ainda não acordou?

-Aquele lá só vai acordar quando o almoço estiver pronto.

A garota riu, mostrando seus dentes branquinhos e perfeitos. Sorento se demorou um pouco admirando o sorriso de Agatha e somente depois disso voltou a falar.

-E seu irmão?

-Ryan está dormindo na minha cama... Ele teve uma noite agitada, muitos pesadelos...

-Deve ser difícil para você cuidar dele sozinha, não é?

-Mais ou menos... Na verdade, eu cuido do Ryan desde que ele nasceu. A diferença é que eu tinha a ajuda do meu pai e agora...

-Agora?

-Bem, você o está vendo por aqui?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Agatha baixou a cabeça para chorar. Sorento, sentindo-se imensamente culpado, levantou-se de seu lugar e abraçou a garota, tentando confortá-la. Estavam os dois assim, juntinhos, quando Ryan apareceu na cozinha.

-Oi, Ryan... Eu pensei que você fosse dormir mais... - disse Agatha, afastando Sorento e chamando o irmão para perto de si. O menino hesitou um pouco, mas logo correu para o colo da irmã.

-O que você quer? Tem pão, bolacha e leite quente.

Com ar de desconfiado e sem tirar os pequenos olhos de Sorento, o menino pegou um pão e uma xícara de leite. Observando-o, o rapaz percebeu o quanto ele parecia triste e assustado. Lembrando-se de sua flauta, ele subiu para o quarto e voltou com ela minutos depois.

-Eu sou estudante de música, sabia? - ele começou a falar, puxando papo com Ryan - Quer que eu toque uma música para você?

-Quer, Ryan? -enfatizou Agatha. O menino, então, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ajeitando sua postura, Sorento segurou a flauta com firmeza e pô-se a tocar uma canção típica de seu país, a Áustria. Uma música que falava sobre uma flor delicada que crescia em meio à neve dos Alpes, que representava a força do povo austríaco e a esperança em dias melhores, sempre. Enquanto tocava, Sorento notou que o olhar de Agatha brilhava e que Ryan prestava atenção na canção. O menino pareceu até esboçar algum tipo de reação, pois seus olhos estalaram e ele acompanhava as notas batendo os dedos na mesa, no ritmo da música.

-E então? O que achou, Ryan? - perguntou Sorento, ao terminar a canção. O menino nada disse, mas seus olhinhos brilhavam.

-É uma linda canção, Sorento... Traz uma paz tão grande ao coração da gente...

O comentário de Agatha fez o rapaz sentir-se nas nuvens. Sorrindo, ele ia guardar sua flauta quando teve uma idéia.

-Você me parece ser um menino muito esperto, Ryan... Gostaria de aprender a tocar flauta? - mal disse isso e Sorento viu os olhos de Ryan brilharem ainda mais - Venha aqui, eu te ensino.

Largando o pão sobre a mesa, Ryan ficou de pé, de frente para Sorento. O rapaz mostrou a ele como segurar a flauta e como posicionar seus lábios para tocar.

-Isso, bem de leve... Sopre bem de leve...

O primeiro som foi um apito desafinado, que fez Agatha e Sorento darem risadas. O menino ficou meio sem graça e empurrou a flauta de volta para o rapaz.

-Não quer mais? Tudo bem, a gente pode continuar depois...

Pegando seu pão de volta, Ryan subiu correndo para seu quarto e trancou-se por lá de novo. Sozinhos na cozinha, Sorento e a garota ficaram em silêncio. "Ele estar assim também é minha culpa...", pensou o rapaz, sentindo-se mal.

-Er... Eu... - Agatha falou, chamando Sorento de volta à realidade - Eu gostaria de te agradecer, Sorento.

-Agradecer pelo quê?

-O Ryan... Ele não sorri, nem reage a nada desde que a grande enchente acabou. E enquanto você tocava, eu percebi que ele estava interessado e também quando o chamou para aprender a tocar... Muito obrigada, Sorento...

Sem esperar por uma reação do rapaz, ela se levantou para recolher as coisas do café e arrumar tudo para Julian, quando ele acordasse. De costas para Sorento, ela não viu quando ele também se levantou e foi até ela, abraçando-a novamente. Um abraço tão quente e confortante que ambos não queriam que o momento acabasse tão cedo. Porém...

-Eu... Eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou Julian, bocejando. Estava parado junto à porta, observando os dois. Sorento soltou a garota e fuzilou o amigo com seu olhar. Odiava aquelas piadinhas sem graça e fora de hora que o rapaz adorava fazer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia estava apenas começando, mas ele seria longo e de muito trabalho. Cientes disso, Julian e Sorento trocaram os ternos bem cortados que usavam no dia anterior por calças jeans e camisetas, tênis e até um elástico para cabelos, este, a contragosto do herdeiro grego.

-Bem feito! Eu vivo te dizendo para cortar esse cabelo, mas você não me ouve!

-Não me enche, Sorento! Vamos logo que o padre Jean Luc já deve ter reunido os moradores que vão nos ajudar na limpeza mais pesada.

Ao chegar na igreja, os dois rapazes deram de cara com um pequeno grupo, cerca de vinte homens dispostos a trabalhar e todos, sem exceção, muito gratos a eles. O padre Jean Luc tomou a frente.

-Eu já dividi as tarefas de cada um, estava somente esperando por vocês para começarmos.

-Certo... Como o senhor dividiu os grupos de trabalho?

-Em três frentes... O primeiro grupo, liderado por você cuidará da limpeza das ruas; o segundo, com Sorento à frente, ficará com a limpeza das casas que foram destelhadas; e o terceiro cuidará da igreja e seus arredores e eu vou ajudá-los.

-Então, mãos a obra!

Não seria um trabalho fácil, mas Sorento nem se preocupava com isso. A disposição dos homens que o acompanhavam era estimulante, todos ali queriam ver seus lares restaurados e o vilarejo novamente de pé. No entanto, enquanto trabalhava ao lado daqueles homens, Sorento não deixava de pensar em como seria a reação deles se soubessem de seu passado, que ele, assim como Julian, tinha culpa pela tragédia acontecida naquela região. Assim, entre sentimentos de culpa e muita disposição para se redimir, o rapaz trabalhou tanto que nem viu o tempo passar. Só percebeu que era hora do almoço quando viu que as mulheres traziam comida para seus maridos. E, no meio delas, avistou Agatha trazendo um embrulho.

-Desça daí e venha comer, Sorento! - ela gritou. Imediatamente, o rapaz desceu do telhado onde estava remendando alguns buracos e sentou-se em um tronco de árvore, acompanhado da garota.

-Demorei um pouco porque fui levar a comida do padre Jean Luc e de Julian primeiro, me desculpe.

-Não tem importância... Você quer?

-Não, obrigada. Eu vou almoçar com meu irmão, ele está me esperando.

Com sua atenção voltada para a garota, Sorento ficou pensando em algo. Será que deveria perguntar o que queria saber desde que conhecera o irmão de Agatha?

-Eu... - ele finalmente se decidiu - Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Se não quiser responder, não tem problema.

-Pode perguntar.

-O que aconteceu com Ryan? Por que ele não fala mais e vive assustado daquele jeito?

-Bem... - a garota suspirou - Ele está assim desde a grande enchente... Nosso pai foi levado pelas águas e desapareceu... Quando a chuva cessou, o padre Jean Luc organizou grupos de busca pelo vilarejo, mas foi Ryan quem encontrou o corpo, todo roxo e cheio de hematomas, preso debaixo do tronco de uma árvore caída... Ele ficou tão chocado que parou de falar e vive com medo...

-Eu... Eu sinto muito, Agatha.

-Não tem por que sentir, Sorento, você não teve culpa...

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras da garota, Sorento enguliu em seco. Obviamente Agatha não fazia idéia de sua verdadeira identidade, das coisas horríveis que havia feito em seu passado recente. O que ela pensaria se soubesse de tudo?

-Já terminou de comer? - ela perguntou, tirando o rapaz da "realidade alternativa" em que estava. Agatha sorria para ele.

-Ah, já... Pode levar...

-Não demore muito para ir embora... As tardes e noites costumam ser muito frias em nosso vilarejo.

-Claro... Até mais tarde...

Andando depressa, Agatha voltou para casa. E Sorento ainda ficou um tempo sentado no tronco, vendo-a partir e pensando. Estava na cara que ele se sentia atraído pela garota, mas não sabia o que fazer. As marcas da tragédia na qual ele tinha participação direta estavam gravadas no coração da menina, nas suas palavras e seu olhar, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse às pessoas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A garota não estava brincando quando comentou sobre o tempo. Mal o sol começou a se pôr e o vento frio passou a soprar, assim como a névoa tomava conta do lugar. Mas, além disso, alguns trovões foram ouvidos. "Meu Deus, mais chuva? Era tudo o que essa gente não precisava...". Tremendo, Sorento despediu-se dos homens que o ajudavam e correu para a casa de Agatha. Estava morto de fome e louco por um banho quente, mas, assim que se aproximou da casa, descobriu que teria de esperar um pouco por isso. Gritos vinham de lá de dentro, claramente na voz da garota. Ela parecia desesperada.

Quase derrubando a porta de tão preocupado, o rapaz correu para o andar de cima e encontrou Agatha tentando segurar Ryan, que se debatia, querendo se soltar e saltar da janela do quarto para a rua. O menino parecia estar muito assustado.

-Não faça isso, Ryan!

Com seus braços fortes, Sorento o segurou até que Agatha trancasse a janela. Ryan ainda se debateu por mais algum tempo, mas, aos poucos, foi se acalmando, até relaxar nos braços do rapaz. A garota, então, o pegou no colo e ficou com ele sentada na cama, dizendo alguma coisa ao irmão.

-Está tudo bem?

-Agora está... Obrigada, Sorento.

Nesse instante, vozes foram ouvidas. Julian e o padre tinham acabado de chegar e faziam comentários sobre a chuva que caía no vilarejo. Ágatha fez menção de se levantar e ir recebê-los, mas Sorento a impediu.

-Fique aqui com seu irmão, eu cuido de tudo lá embaixo.

Descendo a escada depressa, o rapaz se juntou aos dois amigos. E não fez nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Não precisa se incomodar com o jantar, eu posso fazê-lo. - disse Ágatha, entrando na cozinha. Sorento estava no fogão, adiantando as coisas enquanto Julian e o padre Jean Luc tomavam banho.

-E o Ryan?

-Ele dormiu... Não vai acordar tão cedo.

Pegando uma faca, a garota se ocupou de descascar algumas batatas enquanto falava. Sabia que Sorento provavelmente não perguntaria nada sobre o ocorrido, pelo menos não por enquanto, mas achou que ele merecia uma explicação.

-O Ryan fica daquele jeito toda vez que ouve algum barulho mais forte... Ele acha que é um trovão anunciando uma chuva tão pesada como a da grande enchente.

-Deve ser difícil para ele assimilar a morte do pai e o fato de ter encontrado o corpo...

-Com certeza... Papai e Ryan eram muito ligados, viviam juntos pelos cantos... Mesmo com a morte da mamãe, ele se manteve como um homem alegre e cheio de vida...

Ágatha parou de falar, sentindo que sua voz iria ficar embargada. Sorento abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas foi interrompido logo pela garota.

-Não precisa dizer que sente muito, eu já disse que você não teve culpa de nada. Eu sei quem é o verdadeiro culpado de tudo isso, a enchente, a morte do meu pai, o trauma do Ryan, tudo! - disse Ágatha, desta vez com um tom de voz tão grave e ressentido que chegou a assustar Sorento. Falou com tanta convicção que sabia quem era o culpado que a dúvida invadiu a mente do rapaz. Será que ela sabia mesmo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma coisa eu percebi, enquanto escrevia esta fic: eu sou meio do contra quando se trata dos guerreiros deuses e dos generais marinas. Como assim, Margarida? Simples, enquanto a maioria das meninas que conheço babam pelo Siegfried ou o Hagen, eu fico com o Mime e, pasmen, o Alberich (eu amo aquele olhar meio de lado, a franja caída sobre a testa). Já quanto aos generais, eu gosto muito do Kanon e do Isaac, como a maioria das meninas, mas quando eu ouvi a voz do Sorento no anime e vi a bela figura, eu me apaixonei de primeira... Aqueles olhos meio cor de rosa, meio violeta, ai, ai...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_En esta orilla del mundo_

_Lo que no es presa es baldío_

_Creo que he visto una luz_

_Al otro lado del rio_

_Nesta margem do mundo_

_O que não é represa, é baldio_

_Acredito ter visto uma luz_

_No outro lado do rio_

_Yo muy serio voy remando_

_Muy adentro sonrío_

_Creo que he visto una luz_

_Al otro lado del rio_

_Eu, muito sério, vou remando_

_E bem lá dentro, sorrio_

_Acredito ter visto uma luz_

_No outro lado do rio_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A dúvida plantada por Ágatha no coração de Sorento não deixou o rapaz sossegar. Durante todo o jantar ele ficou calado, alheio a tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Por três vezes Julian teve que chamar sua atenção, mas logo ele se dispersava novamente. Visivelmente nervoso, Sorento terminou logo de comer e pediu licença para subir. Alegando estar cansado, disse que iria dormir.

Tirando a camisa, o rapaz sentou-se no beiral da janela e ficou observando o céu, pensativo. Seus olhos percorriam cada estrela, em busca de uma resposta. "Por Deus, Ágatha, por que me disse aquilo? Será que você sabe alguma coisa a respeito de Poseidon?".

E ele estava assim, quieto, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Era Ryan, parado, olhando para Sorento.

-Oi, Ryan... Dormiu bem?

Pela primeira vez, o menino respondeu, mesmo que com um simples aceno. Baixando a cabeça, ele apontou para a caixa da flauta do rapaz, indicando que queria ouvi-lo tocar. Sorrindo, Sorento pegou-a entre as mãos, mas não tocou. Chamando Ryan para perto de si, ele a colocou nas mãos do menino, explicando como ele deveria fazer para tocar.

-Isso, assim... - ele dizia, posicionando os dedos do menino sobre os furos do instrumento - Muito bem, Ryan! Viu, eu disse que não era tão difícil tirar as primeiras notas da flauta.

Ryan levantou os olhos e sorriu. Sorento se encantou com o gesto do menino e falou, enquanto pegava o instrumento de volta, para guardá-lo.

-O seu sorriso é igualzinho ao da sua irmã... Aliás, a única diferença entre vocês dois é a cor dos olhos, os seus são verdes.

-Eu sei...

Surpreso, Sorento parou de falar e quase deixou cair a flauta no chão. Ryan tinha dito alguma coisa, não era uma ilusão.

-O que você disse?

Porém, o menino não voltou a abrir a boca. E logo Julian apareceu, querendo dormir também. Ryan saiu correndo, entrou no quarto de Ágatha e trancou a porta.

-O que estavam fazendo?

-Eu estava ensinando-o a tocar flauta. Ele leva jeito.

-E por que não aproveita e ensina para a Ágatha também?

-O quê? - perguntou Sorento, tirando a colcha de sua cama.

-Você me ouviu... E saiba que até o padre Jean Luc percebeu os seus olhares, o jeito manso que você fala com ela.

-Que jeito? Não viaja não, Julian!

-Viagem? Que foi, tá com vergonha de dizer que é apaixonado pela Ágatha?

-Ah, cala a boca, seu besta! - respondeu o rapaz, atirando um travesseiro na cara do amigo. Julian deu risadas e ficou debochando de Sorento, que estava sem cabeça para esse tipo de brincadeira. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que o rapaz tinha razão...

-x-

O problema era que a dúvida inicial voltou a tomar conta da mente de Sorento, que não pregou o olho durante toda a noite. Virando-se na cama, ele invejava Julian dormindo a sono alto, chegando até a roncar. "Assim não dá!".

Nervoso, Sorento saiu do quarto descalço mesmo e desceu para a cozinha, disposto a dar um jeito naquela insônia. Silencioso, ele estava tão distraído que não viu a luza de lá acesa, indicando que havia mais alguém acordado. Quando percebeu, ficou parado feito bobo, observando Ágatha. A garota estava com a geladeira aberta, procurando por alguma coisa. Pegando frutas e uma garrafa de leite, ela fechou a porta e só então viu Sorento por ali.

-Oi, Sorento... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, eu só estou sem sono...

-Somos dois... Senta aí, vamos conversar... Aceita um copo de leite?

-Claro...

Em pouco tempo, metade da garrafa e todas as frutas já tinham ido para o espaço. O rapaz estava gostando de ficar ali, com a garota, mas precisava resolver a dúvida que o atormentara a noite inteira.

-Ágatha, eu sei que deve ser difícil para você falar sobre o que aconteceu com seu pai, a grande enchente e tudo, mas eu... Eu preciso saber de uma coisa.

-O que é? - ela perguntou, deixando seu copo de lado e encarando Sorento.

-Quando você disse que sabia quem era o culpado pelas chuvas, estava falando sério?

-Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Sorento.

-Então você sabe?

Suspirando, Ágatha baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. Quando a levantou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas sua voz soava firme e dura.

-Se eu lhe contar, você promete guardar segredo?

-Segredo? Por quê?

-Porque contar o que sei implica em contar uma outra coisa, algo que mantenho em segredo até mesmo do meu irmão. E então?

-Eu juro que não contarei nada a ninguém.

Colocando o copo na pia e servindo-se de uma xícara de café, ela começou a falar. Sorento sequer respirava, prestando atenção em tudo.

-Sorento, você alguma vez já ouviu falar dos cavaleiros de Atena?

-Cavaleiros de Atena? - ele quase gritou, demonstrando nervosismo. Sua sorte foi que a garota não percebeu - Eu... Eu já ouvi falar deles na Grécia, mas isso não é uma lenda?

-Não... E digo isso porque em minha família existe um cavaleiro de Atena. Ele é meu primo por parte de mãe, Miro de Escorpião. Um cavaleiro da mais alta linhagem, a de ouro.

-Não acredito...

-Pois acredite... Nós costumávamos brincar juntos quando crianças, éramos muito amigos um do outro. Quando ele se tornou um cavaleiro, eu fui a primeira a saber. E também a única, já que isso era para ser um segredo. Um segredo mantido por anos, assim como nossa amizade. Ele me manda cartas do Santuário de Atena, contando suas experiências e lutas...

Ágatha parou de falar para tomar um pouco de café. E Sorento aproveitou para digerir as palavras da garota. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

-Em uma dessas cartas, a última delas, Miro me contou sobre as lutas contra os cavaleiros de bronze, os guerreiros deuses de Asgard e também sobre a causa das chuvas que castigaram o planeta...

Desta vez, a garota tomou todo o conteúdo da xícara de uma só vez e a colocou sobre a mesa com tamanha força que quase a derrubou. Sorento cruzou os braços e se controlava para não demonstrar sua apreensão.

-Tudo obra de Poseidon, o deus dos mares! Um idiota que queria inundar a Terra, acabar com a humanidade por nos achar indignos de viver sobre ela. Felizmente, os cavaleiros de Atena o derrotaram, assim como seus generais!

Com um brilho de fúria em seus belos olhos, Ágatha deu um soco na mesa, assustando o rapaz. Sorento suava frio,

-Miro disse que dois desses generais sobreviveram à luta, assim como o rapaz em quem Poseidon reencarnou... Eles que não cruzem meu caminho porque eu juro, Sorento, que não ficaria quieta... Mesmo que eu fosse punida por isso, eu daria a eles o castigo que merecem por terem acabado com a vida do meu pai, por deixarem meu irmão daquele jeito!

Ao terminar, a garota encarou o rapaz demoradamente. Sorento tinha a respiração suspensa, assustado. Nunca que ele imaginaria aquela menina de aparência tão frágil ter um acesso de raiva como aquele, nem que ela pudesse realmente saber da verdade. Para ele, as palavras duras de Ágatha tiveram um efeito horrível, como um soco no estômago. O seu sentimento de culpa só fez aumentar.

-Desculpe por ter me exaltado dessa maneira, acho que assustei você.

-Na... Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu entendo... Puxa, que história mais doida... - Sorento tentou disfarçar. Ágatha sorriu.

-Doida, mas verdadeira. Bem... - ela bocejou - Acho que o sono resolveu vir me fazer uma visita. Boa noite, Sorento.

-Boa noite, Ágatha.

Depois de a garota subir, Sorento ainda ficou um tempo na cozinha. Sua cabeça dava voltas e seus pensamentos estavam ainda mais confusos. E eles se misturavam aos seus sentimentos em relação à menina. O que ele faria?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, Sorento sequer tomou café e saiu logo, queria ficar longe daquela casa. Sem saber o que fazer, acabou indo parar na igreja do vilarejo que mesmo de pernas para o ar mantinha sua programação. Quando o rapaz chegou, a missa já tinha acabado e o padre Jean Luc arrumava suas coisas. Pedindo licença, Sorento foi até ele.

-O que quer, meu rapaz?

-Não sei ao certo, padre.

-Sei... Venha comigo à sacristia, podemos conversar enquanto eu termino de ajeitar minhas coisas.

Acompanhando o padre, o rapaz foi à sacristia, onde se sentou em uma das pontas de uma pesada mesa de madeira maciça. Enquanto o padre arrumava suas coisas, Sorento ficou de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados, sem saber direito o que fazia ou o que falar.

-Pronto, rapaz... Podemos conversar sobre o que quiser.

-Eu não sei bem se quero conversar, padre.

-Então o que quer?

-Também não sei... Eu estou confuso, não sei o que fazer ou como agir.

-Está falando da menina Ágatha?

Sorento concordou com um aceno afirmativo. O padre sorriu para ele, o que fez com que o rapaz prestasse mais atenção no que ele poderia lhe dizer.

-Eu percebi que você parece sentir algo especial por ela, estou certo?

-Acho que sim... Não sei, ela me impressionou desde a primeira vez em que a vi e nesses dois dias de convivência... Ela é tão doce e prestativa, amorosa com o irmão, sempre atenta e sorrindo...

-O pai dela costumava dizer que Ágatha é como um raio de sol após uma madrugada fria... Um verdadeiro alento que o fazia seguir em frente, mesmo muito abalado com a morte da esposa.

-Eu penso que ele tinha razão...

O rapaz parou de falar. Queria desabafar, mas não sabia como, nem que palavras usar.

-Padre, eu... Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

-É claro, eu estou aqui para responder tudo o que quiser.

-Eu gostaria de saber... - o rapaz hesitou um pouco, antes de soltar tudo de uma vez - O que o senhor faria se... Se tivesse culpa por algo que mudou radicalmente a vida de uma pessoa de quem gosta muito, a ponto de nada poder voltar a ser como antes?

-Olhe, meu rapaz... Se eu tivesse feito algo tão grave assim, eu não hesitaria em contar para a pessoa e expor meu arrependimento.

-E se fazendo isso a pessoa não o perdoasse e sumisse, sem que soubesse para onde ela foi?

-Eu contaria mesmo correndo esse risco. Viver com essa culpa seria muito pior, acabaria por me afastar da pessoa sem que ela pudesse entender os motivos. Ela certamente se sentiria rejeitada...

Sorento ouviu cada palavra com atenção, mas hesitava em aceitá-las. Depois do que ouvira da boca de Ágatha, tinha medo de tomar qualquer atitude.

-Meu rapaz... - o padre continuou, veemente - Eu não sei o que fez, mas me parece que foi algo em relação à menina Ágatha. Se não quiser me contar, eu não o forçarei a isso, porém, se contar-me tudo, eu posso ajudá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

O rapaz encarou o padre Jean Luc por longos segundos. Considerava-o um bom homem e sentiu que podia confiar nele. E contar a alguém a sua história poderia fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor. Ouvindo a cada detalhe com atenção, o padre não esboçou uma reação em toda narrativa. Ao final dela, Sorento estava visivelmente envergonhado, mas aliviado também.

-Os homens são capazes de coisas absurdas pelo que acreditam... - o padre começou a falar, calmamente - Mas, quando se arrependem de coração por seus atos, tornam-se pessoas melhores e merecedoras de uma segunda chance. Se dê essa segunda chance, Sorento. Conte a Ágatha a sua história.

-Mas e se ela não aceitar meu pedido de perdão, se quiser me ver pelas costas depois disso?

-Não se prenda a esses "e se", meu rapaz! Assim, nunca tomará uma atitude decente e se arrependerá pelo resto da vida... Perderia Ágatha de qualquer jeito, no fim das contas: Cedo ou tarde ela iria descobrir sua história e se sentiria ofendida por você não confiar nela e viver em uma mentira. Você gostaria que isso acontecesse?

Sorento fez que não com um aceno. Sabia que o padre tinha razão, mas, mesmo assim, estava com medo. Medo de tomar uma atitude. Medo de perder Ágatha para sempre...

-x-x-x-x-

A canção tema não precisa de muitos comentários, eu acho... "Al outro lado del Rio" é a música do filme "Diários de Motocicleta", ela ganhou o Oscar 2005 (ou foi o de 2004?) de melhor canção e é muito bonita, bem calminha, no ritmo que eu queria para a fic. E fora que o Jorge Dextler, o cara que compôs e canta a música, é maravilhoso, quem tiver a oportunidade de conhecer o trabalho dele, não perca!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sobre todo creo que_

_No todo está perdido_

_Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima_

_Y yo, soy un vaso vacío_

_Sobretudo, acredito que_

_Nem tudo está perdido_

_Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima_

_E eu sou um copo vazio_

_Oigo una voz que me llama_

_casi un suspiro_

_Rema, rema, rema-a_

_Rema, rema, rema-a_

_Ouço uma voz que me chama_

_Quase um suspiro_

_Rema, rema, rema_

_Rema, rema, rema_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois da conversa com o padre Jean Luc, Sorento preferiu se dedicar ao trabalho, quem sabe assim esqueceria de tudo, mesmo que por algumas horas. O problema era que o vilarejo quase em ruínas o lembrava de seus tormentos a todo minuto e pensar que Ágatha logo o procuraria para lhe trazer o almoço causava-lhe uma enorme aflição. Chegou até a considerar a hipótese de abandonar tudo e sumir dali, mas não podia deixar Julian sozinho. E assim, o rapaz dedicou-se à limpeza dos telhados, que estava quase no fim, afinal, o vilarejo era muito pequeno.

Pouco depois do meio-dia, Ágatha apareceu com o almoço. Sorento desceu do telhado e se sentou em uma pedra, desta vez dedicando-se apenas à comida. Não queria conversar com a garota, mas seria difícil. Tê-la tão perto o desconcentrava.

-Eu estive conversando a manhã toda com a senhora Dolores e outras mulheres da vila... - Ágatha começou a falar, puxando assunto. Sorento não teve como ignorar.

-Sobre o quê?

-Estávamos pensando em fazer um jantar esta noite, uma pequena festa em frente à igreja. Até já pedi ao padre que nos deixe usar a mesa da sacristia.

-Mas por que uma festa assim, de repente?

-Não é nada de mais, nós só queremos agradecer a você e ao Julian por tudo que vêm fazendo ao nosso vilarejo. É a nossa maneira de lhes pagar.

-Ágatha, não precisa... Daria muito trabalho e vocês têm tanta coisa com que se preocupar.

-Mas todos fazem questão, Sorento! E não adianta tentar argumentar contra!

-Está bem... - o rapaz se rendeu - Então eu darei um jeito de terminar mais rápido por aqui para poder aproveitar a festa.

-Ótimo! Sabia que até o Ryan se animou com a idéia? - ela disse, recolhendo o prato e os talheres. Estava sorrindo e parecia muito feliz com tudo. Sorento acabou se encantando e sorriu também.

O restante do dia, ele dedicou-se ao trabalho. E ficou imaginando mil jeitos de contar à Ágatha a sua história.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Se a comida servida nesse jantar for tão boa quanto a da Ágatha, estaremos feitos, Sorento! - comentava Julian, dando um nó em sua gravata. O amigo, porém, não o ouviu. Tinha decidido que iria contar tudo para a garota após a festa e ficava bolando em sua mente exatamente o que diria a ela. O rapaz só voltou à realidade quando ouviu baterem à porta.

-Posso entrar? - perguntou Ágatha, esperando por uma resposta. Tentando ajeitar o nó mal feito de sua gravata, Julian abriu a porta. E ficou de queixo caído quando viu a garota.

-O que foi, Julian? Parece até que nunca me viu!

-Não tão linda desse jeito!

Rindo, Ágatha entrou no quarto e então Sorento pôde conferir com seus próprios olhos o que o grego dissera. A garota usava um vestido branco com o decote e o corpete todo bordado em azul, assim como a barra da saia, que lhe caía suavemente até os joelhos. Estava com um sapato branco de salto, o que a fazia ficar na altura do nariz de Sorento, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque todo despontado. Não tinha nada de maquiagem no rosto, apenas um batom cor de boca e brincos de pérolas. Uma bela criatura.

-Vai ficar aí parado com essa cara de besta e não vai fazer um elogio a tão bela dama? - perguntou Julian ao amigo. Sorento, sem fala, nem sabia o que dizer.

-Obrigada pelos elogios, Julian! Bem, eu vim ver se estavam prontos para irmos!

-Eu só preciso ajeitar essa gravata teimosa!

-Deixa que eu faço isso... E a sua também está torta, Sorento.

Enquanto a garota ajeitava sua gravata, o rapaz conseguiu abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

-Está linda...

-Imagina... - Ágatha respondeu, meio sem jeito. Engraçado que não ficara assim quando Julian a elogiara.

-Pronto! Podemos ir?

-Pois não, mademoiselle...

Dando o braço para Julian, Ágatha saiu do quarto. Juntos, os três foram ao jantar. E Sorento mal sabia que a noite estava apenas começando...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muita comida, bebida e alegria. Mesmo com todos os problemas que enfrentavam, as pessoas do vilarejo não deixavam de celebrar a vida. Totalmente enturmado, Julian dançava animadamente com uma garota, enquanto Sorento se preocupava em comer. E em qual momento iria contar tudo à Ágatha.

-Está gostando? - a garota perguntou. Impressionante como ela sempre aparecia quando o rapaz pensava nela.

-Está tudo uma delícia... E a música também é ótima!

-Então vamos dançar!

Puxando Sorento para o meio da roda, Ágatha dava risadas e rodopiava, ele tentando acompanhá-la. E era como se não houvesse mais ninguém além dos dois, uma mágica que contemplava o casal que parecia muito feliz e apaixonado. E Ryan, sentado à mesa, observando a irmã e o rapaz, sorria. Ninguém percebeu, mas o menino estava gostando de vê-los tão alegres, gostava de Sorento como se fosse um irmão. Ao final da música, o rapaz pensou em parar para descansar, mas descobriu que não seria tão fácil.

-Tio! Tio! - uma menina veio correndo até ele, eufórica - Vem cá, tio!

-O que foi, pequena?

-Vem tocar uma música pra gente!

-Mas agora?

-Por favor, tio! Toca! Toca!

Logo, todo mundo estava pedindo. Ainda bem que Sorento tinha levado sua flauta. Fazendo pose de importante, o rapaz começou a tocar músicas folclóricas e alegres, convidando a todos a dançar novamente. Até mesmo Ryan saiu de seu lugar e puxou a irmã pela mão, dançando, ainda timidamente, com ela. Mesmo tocando, Sorento não deixou de perceber as lágrimas de felicidade brotando dos olhos de Ágatha, enquanto ela pulava com o irmão.

Depois de mais umas duas músicas, o padre Jean Luc pediu a palavra e o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Sentados lado a lado, Julian e Sorento não esperavam que ele faria um discurso em suas homenagens.

-Um discurso breve, apenas algumas poucas palavras que procuram exprimir nossa imensa gratidão a estes dois jovens rapazes de corações tão abertos e almas solidárias, que trouxeram a vida e a esperança de volta ao nosso vilarejo... Um brinde à Julian Solo e Sorento, por tudo que têm feito a nós...

Erguendo suas taças, todas as pessoas os saudaram e os aplaudiram, de pé. Em meio a alegria, Sorento se tocou de uma coisa, que ainda não tinha parado para pensar: as palavras do padre o lembraram que, em breve, partiria para um outro lugar com Julian. E talvez nunca mais visse Ágatha. "Eu preciso contar tudo a ela...".

-Ágatha... - o rapaz a chamou, ficando de pé ao lado da cadeira onde a garota estava sentada, comendo junto do irmão.

-Sim?

-Será que nós poderíamos conversar?

-Claro, é só falar.

-Aqui não, é um assunto sério e particular... Podemos ir para... Para... - Sorento olhou em volta, procurando um lugar mais reservado - Para dentro da igreja?

-Tudo bem... Fique aqui e termine de comer, Ryan.

Antes que os dois se afastassem, o menino puxou o paletó do rapaz e quando Sorento se virou, Ryan piscou-lhe um olho. Parecia certo de que alguma coisa muito interessante estava para acontecer...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na igreja, Sorento e Ágatha sentaram-se em um dos primeiros bancos, próximo ao altar. A garota ficou quieta, esperando o rapaz dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia muito bem o que falar. Passara a noite e o dia inteiros ensaiando mentalmente o que diria, mas, na hora em que precisava, não sabia o que fazer.

-Sorento, você parece preocupado com alguma coisa... - falou a garota, tomando a iniciativa de iniciar a conversa, esperando que o rapaz falasse logo o que queria.

-Não é preocupação, é só... Bem, eu... Eu queria... Queria dizer que... Que...

-Que...

Encarando Ágatha, Sorento sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Aqueles belos olhos castanhos tão próximos, a boca entreaberta, o perfume que o deixava maluco... O rapaz aproximou seu rosto e, com a mão, fez um carinho na face rosada da garota.

-Eu queria dizer que... Que você é linda...

Então, fechando os olhos, Sorento beijou Ágatha, sentindo o sabor de mel que aqueles lábios macios possuíam, o gosto de quero mais daquela boca tão perfeita. Precisava tanto daquele beijo, sonhara tanto com ele que acabou se esquecendo do que tinha a dizer...

Escondido atrás de uma das colunas na entrada da igreja, Ryan via a cena. E sorria imaginando que a irmã e o músico ficariam juntos para sempre...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Porém, os dois, mesmo que quisessem, não poderiam ficar muito tempo dentro da igreja. A prova era que logo começaram a ouvir os gritos das crianças procurando por Sorento, querendo ouvir mais de sua flauta. Saindo juntos por uma porta lateral, os dois jovens beijaram-se mais uma vez e se separaram. Indo ao encontro do irmão, Ágatha não escondia o sorriso de felicidade. E o rapaz, tocando novamente sua flauta, não desgrudava os olhos da garota.

Ao fim da noite, quase madrugada, a festa teve seu fim. Extremamente cansados, o padre Jean Luc e Julian dormiram logo. Ágatha levou o irmão para o quarto e o colocou para dormir. Quando saía para ir se deitar, deu de cara com Sorento esperando por ela na escada.

-O que foi?

No entanto, o rapaz, ao invés de responder, a abraçou com força e a beijou novamente. Sabia que precisava conversar com ela e contar-lhe sua história, mas a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e passar a noite inteira ao lado da garota era mais forte. Sem se soltar de Ágatha, o rapaz a levou para dentro do quarto dela e trancou a porta. A noite era somente deles e ninguém iria atrapalhar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Ágatha, como sempre, foi a primeira a se levantar. Parecia muito feliz, um sorriso iluminado estampava seu rosto. Cantarolando, a garota preparava o café e, ao olhar pela janela, estranhou algo.

-O que será isso?

-Isso o quê? - perguntou Sorento, entrando na cozinha e abraçando a garota, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-Pára, Sorento... O padre Jean Luc logo vai descer... - ela afastou o rapaz e depois voltou a olhar pela janela - Eu estava falando do céu... Olha só, parece um eclipse.

Sorento olhou pela janela e viu a lua encobrir lentamente o sol. "Estranho... Que eu saiba, não é época para um eclipse do sol...", ele pensou. Pensativo, ele continuou a observar o céu e não viu quando Julian apareceu, bocejando.

-Julian? Acordado a esta hora? - surpreendeu-se Ágatha. Sorento virou-se para a mesa e viu o amigo sentar-se. E notou que ele estava um pouco diferente.

-O que deu em você?

-Estava sem sono...

Julian tomou seu café rapidamente e levantou-se. Na mesma hora, o padre apareceu e os dois trocaram algumas palavras. Até mesmo ele notou que o grego estava diferente. "Esse jeito... O olhar... Será que... Não, não é possível... Eu estou imaginando coisas...", pensava Sorento, enquanto uma idéia tomava forma em sua mente.

-Se me dão licença... - Julian falou, saindo da cozinha - Eu vou sair um pouco, dar umas voltas pelo vilarejo...

-Ele me parece estranho, meu rapaz... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - comentou o padre com Sorento, vendo Julian sair para a rua.

-Eu não sei, padre... Mas vou falar com ele.

Saindo logo atrás do amigo, Sorento ganhou a rua. E Ágatha, sentindo uma sensação estranha, uma vontade de sair da cozinha, deixou o que fazia pela metade e dirigiu-se ao padre Jean Luc.

-Padre, o senhor pode cuidar de tudo por mim?

-Claro, minha filha... Mas por quê?

-Eu... Eu preciso sair um pouco, não demoro...

Quando Ágatha saiu, ela viu Sorento e Julian mais a frente, já na saída do vilarejo. Sem saber o porquê, a garota os seguiu de longe. E nas casas próximas, tochas iluminavam as ruas, pois o sol já estava quase metade encoberto pela lua.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Julian! Você está bem? - perguntou Sorento, alcançando o amigo. Julian estava parado próximo a algumas pedras, na saída do vilarejo. Quieto, com o olhar fixo no céu, parecia outra pessoa. Alguém que Sorento conhecia muito bem. Aproximando-se do grego, o rapaz tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo. Nesse momento, Ágatha chegou perto de ambos, mas, inexplicavelmente, preferiu se esconder atrás das pedras.

-Julian! O que isso significa? De repente você ficou estranho, parece até que mudou de personalidade... - Sorento falou, observando o amigo pelas costas. Sentiu que o que mais temia estava acontecendo. "É como se aquela personalidade terrível que ele possuía quando foi ao templo submarino tivesse vindo à tona... Será que a alma do imperador dos sete mares voltou a possuir seu corpo?", pensava ele, suando frio.

-Sorento! - Julian disse, chamando pelo rapaz. Sua voz demonstrava autoridade e altivez. Surpreso, a reação de Sorento foi se ajoelhar diante do rapaz. E Ágatha via a tudo, sem entender o que acontecia.

-Sem dúvida... O Julian voltou a se transformar em Poseidon, mas por quê?

"Poseidon!... Então o Julian é a reencarnação de Poseidon, o imperador dos mares? Não pode ser, isso é um grande engano...", perguntou-se Ágatha, sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

-Sorento... Eu simplesmente dei uma ajuda aos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

-Aos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? Como assim?

Enquanto Julian/Poseidon explicava o que estava acontecendo para Sorento, Ágatha sentia seu sangue ferver, seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas. Então aqueles dois eram os responsáveis por toda desgraça que havia acontecido: Julian Solo era, na verdade, a reencarnação de Poseidon e Sorento, seu mais fiel general marina. "Você... Me enganou... O tempo todo...".

-Isso é obra de Hades... Ele quer transformar a Terra em um mundo de trevas e dominá-la, por isso este eclipse... Agora, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estão no mundo das trevas, usando todas as suas forças para impedir o eclipse... Infelizmente, eu estou contido pelo selo de Atena, não pude fazer nada além de enviar os trajes dourados...

De repente, mal terminou de falar, e Julian sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Baixando os olhos, ele viu Sorento ajoelhado à sua frente.

-O que houve, Sorento? Por que está assim?

-Majestade? - perguntou o rapaz, ainda ajoelhado.

-Majestade? Que história é essa, Sorento? Anda, levanta daí que temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Enquanto Julian voltava ao vilarejo, Sorento levantou-se e ficou observando o céu. "Agora entendi... Poseidon renasceu por alguns minutos só para conter a ambição de Hades...", pesou ele, sorrindo. Porém, o sorriso deu lugar à surpresa quando o rapaz se virou e deu de cara com Ágatha, de pé ao lado das pedras. Parecia furiosa.

-Ágatha... O que você...

-Você me enganou Sorento! Ou será que devo chamá-lo de General Marina? Qual era o seu pilar, hein?

-O que... Você ouviu...

Sorento tentou se aproximar da garota, mas ela se esquivou, com raiva e cuspindo ódio por seus belos olhos castanhos.

-Fique longe de mim!

-Ágatha, por favor... Eu posso explicar tudo...

-Explicar o que, seu nojento? Que você e aquele idiota do Julian me enganaram esse tempo todo? Que você me usou, me fez acreditar no seu amor?

-Eu não menti quanto a isso, Ágatha... Eu gosto muito de você, eu...

-Você me usou! Com toda certeza estão se divertindo com a desgraça que causaram, não é? Está feliz com o que fez ao meu pai e ao meu irmão, seu monstro?

-Não é nada disso! Deixe eu explicar o que está acon...

-Cale essa sua maldita boca, eu não quero ouvir mais nada!

-Mas eu...

-Me esqueça, Sorento!

Chorando, sentindo-se usada e humilhada, Ágatha saiu correndo, sumiu da vista de Sorento. O rapaz ainda tentou ir atrás dela, mas não conseguiu nada. O sol já estava quase todo eclipsado, não havia muita iluminação por ali. Achando que a garota voltaria para casa, o rapaz decidiu ir até lá. E se culpava por tudo, sentia-se um monstro por não ter contado nada a ela antes...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Porém, quando voltou ao vilarejo, Sorento encontrou o caos começando a se instalar. Muitas das pessoas que viviam ali não sabiam o que estava acontecendo de fato e corriam para a igreja, querendo abrigo. O rapaz percebeu que todos pensavam se tratar de uma nova tempestade. "Ágatha... Eu espero que esteja em casa!".

Mas, ao chegar, ele deu de cara apenas com Julian e Ryan, que também saíam em direção à igreja.

-Sorento! Você viu a Ágatha?

-Ela não está em casa?

-Não... Será que não está na igreja?

-Eu duvido, ela sabe o motivo desse eclipse, não está se importando com ele.

-Como assim, sabe o motivo? - indagou Julian, curioso. Sorento disfarçou e não disse nada.

-Bom, eu vou atrás dela. Você leve o Ryan para a igreja, lá é mais seguro.

Julian concordou com um aceno e já ia se afastando com o menino quando Ryan soltou de sua mão e correu até Sorento, agarrando-se nas pernas do rapaz.

-Você gosta da minha irmã, não gosta?

-Ryan, você... - Sorento ficou surpreso ao ouvir com clareza o menino falar com ele.

-Gosta ou não?

-Muito, por isso eu estou preocupado com ela.

-Então, procura por ela no bosque atrás daquelas casas... - Ryan apontou a direção para Sorento - Toda vez que a minha irmã está muito triste e quer ficar sozinha, ela vai para lá.

-Obrigado, Ryan... Agora anda, vai com o Julian. Eu prometo que volto trazendo a sua irmã.

-Muito bem, tio!

Ryan correu e deu a mão para Julian, que acenou positivamente para Sorento. O rapaz entrou na casa de Ágatha, pegou sua flauta (talvez fosse precisar dela, não sabia o que encontraria no bosque) e foi procurar pela garota. No céu, a lua já tinha encoberto quase todo o sol.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aqui neste capítulo eu tenho de fazer uma nota especial: o diálogo que Sorento e Julian têm fora do vilarejo faz parte da saga de Hades e está descrito no mangá, se não me engano no volume 46 ou 47. Eu o coloquei porque achei mais interessante a Ágatha descobrir tudo pelas vias tortas, fica mais dramático e bacana.

A fic está quase no fim... Querem saber como termina? Então não percam o próximo capítulo! Beijos!

Ah, outra coisa: quero muito mandar um beijo e agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e, principalmente, os reviews super carinhosos da Juli Chan e da Dama9, brigadão!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Clavo mi remo en el agua_

_Llevo tu remo en el mío_

_Creo que he visto una luz_

_Al otro lado del rio_

_Finco o meu remo na água_

_Levo o teu remo no meu_

_Acredito ter visto uma luz_

_No outro lado do rio_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Breu total. Era essa a visão, ou melhor falta dela, que Sorento tinha no bosque. Não sabia que direção seguir, nenhum som de passos ou gente chorando para guiá-lo. Apenas o silêncio, irritando os nervos preocupados e impacientes do rapaz. "Pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? Eu preciso te encontrar, Ágatha... Eu preciso...".

De súbito, o som de uma revoada foi ouvido, alto e acompanhado de grunhidos. Segurando com força sua flauta, o rapaz tentava localizar de onde vinha o som quando ouviu um barulho de folhas e galhos sendo pisados com violência, alguém ou alguma coisa estava correndo. Com os ouvidos atentos, Sorento seguiu a direção de onde vinham os sons, seu cosmo brilhando com intensidade, não apenas para iluminar o caminho como também por medo. E se Ágatha estivesse em perigo, sendo atacada pelos pássaros da revoada, loucos por causa do eclipse?

A correria parou, o rapaz não ouvia mais nada. Olhando em volta, não conseguia dizer que direção deveria seguir, que caminho tomar. Até que...

-Aaaahhhh!

Um grito, seguido de um bater de asas frenético. "Ágatha!", pensou Sorento, correndo feito louco pelo bosque, até chegar a uma pequena clareira. Um bando de pássaros negros avançava em direção a uma árvore, e Ágatha estava caída, encolhida junto ao tronco, tentando proteger a cabeça com os braços.

Porém, quando os pássaros iam atacar, uma música invadiu o ambiente. Os animais começaram a se debater de desespero, avançando desajeitadamente sobre o rapaz, alguns já caídos e se contorcendo de dor sobre a grama, como se tivessem tomado um tiro de espingarda ou se ferido mortalmente. Surpresa, Ágatha os viu caírem um a um e grunhirem, desta vez bem fraquinho. Então, os tímpanos dos pássaros estouraram, espirrando sangue pela grama, manchando as folhas secas e um pouco a saia da garota.

-Não era minha intenção machucá-los, mas não tive escolha... Eles matariam você...

Era Sorento, segurando sua flauta e com seu cosmo tão ardente quanto na época em que ainda servia Poseidon. Ágatha entendeu que o instrumento não era apenas musical, era também a arma do general, mas nada disso importava. Estava se sentindo bem por ele estar ali.

-Sorento...

O rapaz soltou sua flauta e abraçou Ágatha, que se largou nos braços dele, chorando. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ele a pegou no colo e a aninhou carinhosamente junto ao peito.

-Vamos voltar para casa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando saíram do bosque, o sol estava voltando a brilhar novamente. Sorento sorriu, agradecendo aos cavaleiros do zodíaco e à Atena por terem salvado a Terra das mãos de Hades. Porém, mais feliz estava por ter encontrado Ágatha.

-Tio! Ágatha! - gritava Ryan, saindo da igreja correndo e indo ao encontro dos dois. A garota não cabia em si de felicidade ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

-Ryan!

Soltando-se dos braços de Sorento, Ágatha abraçou Ryan demoradamente. Logo Julian e o padre Jean Luc se juntaram ao trio.

-Eu sabia que iria conseguir, meu rapaz.

-Obrigado, padre.

-Ryan... - disse a garota, beijando seguidas vezes o rosto do menino - Você está bem?

-Estou... E posso te pedir uma coisa?

-O que quiser.

-Perdoa o Sorento... - ele pediu, e a garota ficou sem ação - O padre me contou tudo sobre ele, Poseidon e a tempestade... Eu sei que ele não teve culpa, Ágatha... Por favor, perdoa ele...

-Mas Ryan, eu... O papai...

-Sorento não teve culpa e mesmo assim ele está arrependido...

-...

-Ele foi enganado por Poseidon, nunca quis fazer mal a ninguém... Perdoa ele, por favor... Por favor!...

A garota ficou em silêncio, encarando os olhos curiosos do irmão. Ficando de pé, ela indicou ao padre que levasse Ryan para dentro de casa e Julian os acompanhou. Depois, sem olhar para Sorento, ela começou a caminhar pela rua, de cabeça baixa. O rapaz ficou um tempo parado, sem saber o que fazer.

-Você não vem? - ela perguntou, estendendo a mão para ele. Sorento a alcançou e os dois foram para a Igreja, de onde saíam os últimos moradores. Sentando-se no mesmo banco onde haviam se beijado a primeira vez, ambos ficaram olhando um para o outro, até que o rapaz resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu sei que deveria ter te contado tudo, mas eu tinha medo... Um grande idiota, isso que sou.

-Confesso que fiquei muito nervosa quando descobri a verdade... Achei que você estava me usando, enquanto tramava alguma coisa muito pior...

-Ágatha, eu jamais...

-Me deixe terminar, Sorento... - ela pediu, fazendo-o se calar - Foi por isso que saí correndo, eu queria ficar longe de você... Mas, enquanto caminhava pelo bosque, eu percebi que estava errada... Se tivesse alguma perversidade em mente, não estaria nos ajudando... Não estaria sorrindo ao meu lado, muito menos tentando ajudar meu irmão... E também não teria me salvado daqueles pássaros todos...

-Mas isso não muda em nada o fato de que prejudiquei não só você, como milhares de pessoas sobre a Terra... Ser pudesse voltar no tempo...

-Não pode! E, mesmo que pudesse, não seria justo... O que aconteceu foi obra do destino, não há como mudar; se não fosse com você e Julian, seria com outros... E, além disso...

Encarando Sorento, a garota aproximou seu corpo, até ficarem quase colados um no outro, causando arrepios no rapaz.

-... Eu não teria te conhecido... Apesar de tudo e de tão pouco tempo que te conheço, Sorento, eu não consigo mais ficar sozinha, sem você...

-Ágatha...

Então, com lágrimas nos olhos, a garota deu a resposta que seu irmão pedia: um beijo apaixonado, cheio de desejo e ardor, as bocas que se procuravam, o prazer do gesto tão sonhado...

-É, padre... Pelo jeito, eu e Sorento ficaremos mais tempo do que o planejado neste vilarejo... - comentou Julian ao padre Jean Luc, observando os dois jovens da porta da igreja. E junto deles, Ryan sorria e tirava as primeiras notas harmônicas da flauta de Sorento...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aê, cheguei ao final de mais uma fic! Espero que tenha ficado bonitinha como queria e que todos tenham gostado! E não pensem que vou parar por aqui, esse negócio de publicar minhas histórias é um bichinho danado que me mordeu e não quer me largar mais...

O ataque que a Ágatha sofre foi inspirado no filme "Os Pássaros" de Alfred Hitchcock. O filme é muito sinistro, eu recomendo com certeza! Se bem que, depois de assistir, a gente fica com medo e desconfia até de filhotinho de pardal...


End file.
